


Taking Care of Harry

by dreamwriterhp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Recovery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwriterhp/pseuds/dreamwriterhp
Summary: After the war Harry needs some Tender, Love and Care. Who better to give him some TLC then Ginny?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Taking Care of Harry

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Rumble was moved to a corner. People were everywhere. They found the Weasleys at the end of the Great Hall. Hermione took a hold of Ron’s hand and they walked to where his family was. Molly was leaning against her husband; Arthur had his arms wrapped around her. Bill sat next to them with Fleur in his lap. Charlie and Percy were with George, making arrangements for Fred’s body to be moved. Ginny sat at a distance, but close enough for her parents and Bill to touch.

She looked up and saw Ron and Hermione approach the family. Molly broke away from her husband to hug them. Ginny made eye contact with Hermione, who motioned with her head to the path they came, sensing that the younger witch was asking after Harry. Turning her head, Ginny saw the boy – no, _man_ – she had wanted to see for nine months. She got up from where she was sitting, making her way toward him. The closer she got, the closer she came to tears.

Harry stood there, waiting to see what she’d do. His mind started spinning. _Will she hex me? Does she still love me? Is she mad at me? Oh, Godric, here she comes._

Harry gulped loudly as Ginny approached him. Now truly in tears, she grabbed a hold of him and held him tight. Relieved, he returned the hug, momentarily lifting her off the ground. When her feet touched the floor, he then placed his hand behind her head and they kissed. Wolf whistles, catcalls, and applause rang out across the Great Hall. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other and looked into each other’s eyes.

Ginny broke the silence. “Do that to me again, Harry James Potter, and I’ll hex you into the next century!”

Harry paused. “The dead part or the leaving-you part?”

“Both,” Ginny replied, looking into those gorgeous green eyes that she thought she would never see again.

Harry took her by the hand. “Let’s go up to Gryffindor Tower. We have some catching up to do.”

Together they left the Great Hall and climbed up to the seventh floor, where the Fat Lady congratulated them and let them in without a password.

In the peace and quiet and the sun shining through the ornate windows, Ginny took a moment to take in the state of her boyfriend. Harry’s hair was longer, he needed a shave, and he was covered in dirt and blood and cuts and who knows what else.

They paused at the stairs going up to the boys’ dorm. Ginny turned to leave, but Harry had a tight hold on her hand.

“I’m only going to the girls’ dorm for a change of clothes and my shampoo. I’ll come to your dorm when I’m done,” she assured him.

Harry reluctantly let her go and climbed the stairs to the seventh-year boys’ dorm. Opening the door, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of cotton and the Scottish morning air before all but collapsing onto his bed. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton sheets against his body before the silence was broken by the loud rumble of his stomach.

“Kreacher!” he called.

 _Pop!_ The elf appeared before him. “Yes, Master?” he asked, bowing so deeply his ears flattened against the floor.

“Could you go and get some food for Ginny and me? And possibly some clothes for me to change into?”

Kreacher bowed another deep bow and vanished with another pop, most likely to either Grimmauld Place or Shell Cottage. He returned no less than ten seconds later with an armload of clothes, most likely from Grimmauld Place.

“This is what Master and his friends left at the house of Black. Kreacher is returning it and everything is there. Kreacher will return with some food for the Master and Mistress.” And he disappeared again with yet another resounding pop.

Harry found that the old elf was true to his word and every forgotten piece of clothing of his and Ron’s and Hermione’s was in the pile before him. He picked out one of his shirts, a pair of his pajama pants and what he hoped was his underwear. He sorted out his clothes, moved the rest to Ron’s bed and went to shower when Ginny entered the room.

“I found some Dittany. Knowing you, you haven’t been to see Madam Pomfrey, so off with the shirt and let’s see the damage.”

Feeling himself going red in the face, Harry slowly peeled off his jacket, then the pullover (which required some effort), and finally his T-shirt, leaving his torso bare to Ginny. Her eyes scanned it, stopping instantly and snapping up to his face when she saw the bruise and new scars over his heart.

“Killing Curse,” Harry muttered. “The other’s from the locket – I’ll explain later.”

Ginny nodded mutely and looked over the rest of the front of his torso. Other than the two new scars, she saw that his arms were covered with cuts and scratches and his shoulder had a long cut that went over and down his back. Moving lower, she saw that his stomach was bruised, covered in cuts and quite red on the right side.

“That’s from the vault at Gringotts, there’s a few more on my back,” Harry said, reading the question on her face.

Ginny motioned silently for him to turn around. He did so, and true to his word there were two half-healed burn marks like the one on his side and a cut that went around toward his front.

“Shower first, then I’ll take care of you.” Ginny headed into the bathroom, put a warming charm on a couple of towels, and threw them over two stalls. Harry toed off his shoes and slowly pulled off the rest of his clothes, leaving his boxers until he was in the stall. Once the curtain was closed, he slid them off and tossed them over. Turning on the water, he hissed when it hit the cuts. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started with his hair. Ten minutes later, a grime-free Harry Potter stepped out of the stall, his hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Leave the shirt off until I heal those cuts!” came a call from the dorm.

“Okay,” Harry acknowledged as he slipped on his boxers and pajama bottoms. Looking at himself in the mirror, he decided that he looked a little better, but not much. He sighed and stepped out into the dorm.

In spite of the cuts and bruises that still lined Harry’s now clean body, Ginny couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him. She thanked whatever god was out there that Harry survived this war, which she had feared he wouldn’t. “Feel better getting all that grime off?” she asked.

Harry nodded and slowly sat on his bed.

“I’m going to start with the back. I’ll do the front when I’m done. It might sting a little.” Sure enough, Harry hissed as her fingers made contact with his back. “After we get some food and you get some sleep, we’re going to see Madam Pomfrey,” she insisted as she rubbed the Dittany into his shoulders. Once that was done, she got up from where she had been sitting and moved in front of him. Taking off his glasses, she started rubbing the Dittany on the cuts on his face and arms. She then got up from her place in front of Harry and placed her hands on his bare shoulders, pushing him down on the bed.

“Lay back, Harry, and I’ll start on your front.” The Dittany having done its job on his back, Harry felt comfortable for the first time in a long time laying on it. His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny started rubbing the Dittany on his chest.

“How did you get so many cuts and bruises?” she asked.

Harry took a deep breath. “Voldemort slammed me to the ground a few times when I played dead. Then I jumped over a staircase to avoid a curse of his and landed on my stomach. Then in the rafters, he slapped me around and kicked me in the stomach and then we went flying through the roof.”

Ginny paused with her hand suspended in midair. “We’re definitely going to Madam Pomfrey,” she said in a tone of finality before pouring more Dittany into her hands. Using both hands, she started to rub the liquid into Harry’s stomach, using a clockwise stroke to work it into his many cuts and bruises. She frowned as she noticed him wince with even at the slightest bit of pressure. She carried on regardless, being extra careful, and finally finished, wiping her hands off on a towel.

“Hold it,” she said as Harry went to sit up. She sat down on the side of the bed and pushed him back down onto the pillows. “I need to check something before I let you up.”

She placed her hand on Harry’s stomach and started lightly pressing on his lower abdomen, moving upward, which felt tense under her hand. She lightly massaged it.

“At least nothing is majorly damaged. Be honest, though, did it hurt when I pressed on your stomach?”

Harry nodded. “It just feels sore.”

Ginny tossed him his red T-shirt that went with the black pajama bottoms he was wearing. He slipped it on just as Kreacher returned with sandwiches and Butterbeer. Ginny graciously accepted the food and drinks and handed one of each to Harry.

“Start off with one,” she instructed. “If your stomach feels okay, then try one more.”

“Are you and your mum teaming up to fatten me up?” Harry asked around a mouthful of food.

“Yes, we are,” Ginny said. “I can count your ribs, Harry.”

Harry just nodded in agreement. _I look like Sirius did when we met him in third year._

After making sure Harry’s stomach was full and she was satisfied, Ginny picked up her stuff and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out with a towel covering her front.

“Harry, can you put some Dittany on my back?”

Harry dipped his fingers in the Dittany and started rubbing it on her back, wondering how she came across the scars that lined her skin.

“The Carrows,” Ginny said as if reading his mind.

“They did this?”

Ginny nodded, filling Harry with sudden guilt and anger – guilt for leaving Ginny to be hurt, and anger at the two Death Eaters who hurt her. If he ever got a hold of one or both of them, they’d wish they were never born. He’d do everything to them that they’d done to Ginny.

Once the Dittany was applied, Ginny went back to the bathroom and returned dressed for bed. Harry was already under his covers, fast asleep. Climbing in bed with him, she fell asleep as well, but not before Harry turned over and pulled her closer to him.

A few hours later, Molly came up in search of her daughter, finding her snuggled in Harry’s arms. She smiled and closed the door behind her, trusting that they would behave. Descending the stairs quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping lovebirds, she couldn’t help but picture little grandchildren running around with red hair and emerald-green eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up late the next morning. She looked around the room, slightly disoriented until her eyes settled on Harry, still fast asleep next to her.

 _It wasn’t a dream. He’s here and he’s alive._ Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then snuggled closer to him, taking in the scent that was Harry. _Her_ Harry. She reached up and started running her fingers through his hair. His gorgeous green eyes cracked open.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Harry sat up in bed, rubbing one eye. “What time is it?” he asked drowsily.

“Eleven,” said Hermione, who had come upstairs to check on him and Ginny. “You’ve been asleep for just under thirty hours.”

“We’ll be down in a little while,” Ginny assured her, turning to Harry, who yawned.

Hermione nodded and went to find Ron.

“Go get dressed. We’re going to see Madam Pomfrey.” Ginny gave Harry a look that screamed, “Even if I have to drag you.”

“Do I have to?” Harry asked in a whiney voice.

“Are you seventeen or four?” Ginny laughed.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Harry got up and went into the bathroom to change clothes. Once he and Ginny were changed, they left for the hospital wing.

The moment they entered the large ornate doors, Madam Pomfrey came bustling up, almost as if she had been sitting around waiting for them.

“I was just about to head up to the dorm and check on you myself,” she said. “Dare I say, Potter, you know the drill.”

Harry planted himself on the examination table on the far end of the hospital wing. It was still the same white room he’d been in multiple times over the last six years. He was in the hospital wing so much that Madam Pomfrey had often joked that he should just have his own room.

The matron approached the table. “Off with the shirt, Potter.”

Harry slowly took off the grey T-shirt he had put on that morning, and Madam Pomfrey examined the scars on his chest.

“Looks like dark magic,” she said. “I’m not able to heal it, but the bruising around it will go away in a few weeks, and the scars, like the others, will heal in time. Looks like Miss Weasley has you well taken care of.”

Harry thought he was home free until…

“Lay back on the table. I’ll run some diagnostics.”

 _Great._ Harry thought as he laid back on the table

With a wave of her wand, Madam Pomfrey started checking over him. She paused at his midsection.

“Looks like a few cracked ribs.”

She waved her wand around Harry’s midsection and he felt his ribs heal. Harry winced at the feeling of his ribs healing.

“No internal bleeding,” Madam Pomfrey said to Ginny, “but his abdominal muscles look bruised. They will heal on their own, though.”

After what felt like an eternity to Harry, he was given a clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey and Ginny was proclaimed to be fine. Halfway back down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ginny pulled him behind a familiar tapestry and pushed him against the wall. He knew she was a powerful witch and a strong woman, but he hadn’t expected this.

“Um, Ginny… What are you doing?”

Ginny placed her hand over Harry’s mouth. He looked at her with a questioningly, and she removed her hand and replaced it with her lips.

“Bring back memories?” she asked once they parted to breathe.

“Yeah.”

They were just getting started when Harry’s stomach rumbled loudly. He grimaced while Ginny laughed and placed her hand over his still-growing belly.

“Hungry?”

Harry nodded.

“Then let’s finish this some other time.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Where have you two been?” Hermione demanded while Ron looked over at his parents, who were talking with Kingsley.

“I took Harry to Madam Pomfrey. She’s given him a clean bill of health,” Ginny replied, spreading jam on a piece of toast. “What’s going on?”

“Erm, we’re going back to the Burrow, this afternoon.” Ron looked over at Hermione, who wrapped her arms around him. Ginny leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder, and he took her in his arms. The two couples sat like that until both boys’ stomach growled, causing the girls to giggle. They detached themselves from their boyfriends and they all started to eat, Harry and Ron nearly at breakneck speed.

Hermione and Ginny watched the boys until they looked up with mouths full of grub and said “What?” in unison.

“Nothing,” the girls replied simultaneously. They were sitting there, thankful that they and their boyfriends were alive.

After breakfast, the two couples headed to Gryffindor Tower to pack their things and head to the Burrow. Harry noticed Ginny was a little too quiet and a too-quiet Ginny was never a good thing.

“You okay?”

Ginny broke down in tears. Heart hammering, Harry wrapped her in his arms, hugging her close.

“How did you do it, Harry?” Ginny looked up with tears running down her cheeks, which Harry wiped away with a thumb.

“Do what?” Harry had no clue what she was talking about.

“How did you do it when Sirius died?”

Harry let his mouth drop open. Harry was the only one other than Remus who witnessed Sirius’s death. He had wanted to go in after him, but Remus had held him back. Harry had wanted desperately to kill Bellatrix. He had spent the whole summer in depression, which was nothing new living with his relatives.

“I think you know, but as time went on it got easier. Fred was your brother – you still have your parents and all your other brothers. Sirius was the only family I really had until I realized I _did_ have a family. _Your_ family. Your mum thinks of me as another son as does your dad, Ron and I are brothers in all but blood, and then there’s you.”

Harry lifted Ginny’s chin and gazed into her watery brown eyes.

“There has been no one in my life that has affected me way you do. You start to talk and my knees go weak. You take care of me in more ways than one. You look at me with that smile and I get butterflies in my stomach, and it’s just you and me in the world. I’m here for you, Ginny. I love you, more than I can begin to describe.”

Ginny still had tears pouring down her face, only these were happy tears. “I love you, too. And Harry?”

Harry looked into those deep brown eyes that he could only describe as a chocolate river. “Yes, Ginny?”

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me and if you have to, promise me one other thing.”

“What’s that?”

Ginny looked up into those emerald-green eyes. “Come back to me.”

Harry leaned into her. “Always.”

And he kissed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

By noon they had made it safely back to the Burrow, which was quiet without Fred. George ran to his room and hadn’t left since they came home. Bill and Fleur left for Shell Cottage to gather some things to stay at the Burrow for a few days. Charlie and Percy also returned to their homes for a few things and promised their mother that they would return. Arthur remained in the same chair the whole time, with Molly curled up on his lap. She had broken down once they’d Flooed to the Burrow.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione let them be and headed up to their rooms. Harry and Ginny went into her room and Hermione followed Ron to his. Molly came upstairs later to find Harry lying against the wall of Ginny’s room, his arm wrapped around her. Her back was to the door and her mother could see that she was crying.

Ron and Hermione came up behind her.

“Ginny isn’t going to let him go, is she?” Molly asked.

The older of the two young couples shook their heads.

“He’s been away from her for nine months. She won’t be letting him go anytime soon.” Hermione glanced at Ron, who nodded in agreement.

Molly watched the boy she thought of as a son comfort her daughter as she cried. “She told me about a nightmare she had when she came home for Easter. She dreamed about Harry and what could happen, him getting hurt or killed. So I’m not against them staying together.”

Ron looked at his mother hopefully. “Can Hermione stay with me, then?”

Molly nodded. “I overheard what happened at Malfoy Manor, so I understand if you two want to stay together.”

They all went downstairs, allowing the youngest couple to be alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry’s rumbling stomach woke him the next morning. He found himself in Ginny’s room and dread immediately filled him. Did anybody know that he had slept with Ginny in her bed last night? And if they did, why wasn’t he dead? Ginny had six – no, _five_ – overprotective brothers. Harry was just thinking about how to make it through the day alive when his stomach growled a little louder. He felt Ginny’s hand on its bare skin, her nails scratching it.

“I think being with Ron for nine months has rubbed off on you,” she remarked, rubbing side-to-side.

“It woke me up,” Harry yawned, smiling sleepily as Ginny kissed his cheek.

“Let’s go and get some breakfast.”

They walked downstairs hand-in-hand and sat next to each other, passing plates to each other.

“And good morning to you, too,” Hermione stated sarcastically as she took her place next to Ron. Harry and Ginny grinned at them.

“Where’s everyone else?” Ginny asked as it was too quiet.

Ron swallowed. “Mum and Dad went to make arrangements. George went with them. Bill and Fleur decided to go and check on her family, and they’ll be back this evening. Charlie and Percy are at Hogwarts helping with the clean-up.”

“And what are we supposed to do?” Ginny asked.

“Nothing,” Hermione answered. “Your mum says we’ve done enough, that we need to rest and relax.” Hermione turned to Ron, silently planning on giving him a haircut (one that would hopefully turn out better than the one she’d given Harry late last year).

Unbeknownst to her, Ginny was planning the same for her boyfriend. After breakfast, the youngest Weasley collected the scissors, hair trimmer, a towel and a stool and took it all outside. She sent Harry upstairs to shower and wash his hair, then gave him instructions to comb it and meet her in the garden.

Ten minutes later Harry came out with a comb in hand. “Thought you may need this,” he said, handing the comb to Ginny.

“Take your shirt off, unless you want to clean hair off of it.”

Harry pulled off his T-shirt and laid it on the stool before sitting on it himself. Ginny wrapped a towel around his shoulders, tried combing his hair a little more, gave up, and started cutting it. Ten minutes later, it was a lot shorter. Using the trimmers, Ginny buzzed the back and the sides, leaving the top a little more.

“That looks a lot better,” she said, satisfied.

“You don’t like my hair long?” Harry asked, feigning hurt.

“I do, but it looks shaggy. I like this a lot better.”

Harry put his shirt back on and they headed into the house. They spent the day walking around the fields surrounding the Burrow. They held hands, they talked, and when the conversation turned to Fred and Ginny started to cry, Harry wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He tried to comfort her in the best way he could.

Ron and Hermione stayed in the house all day, only coming out to let Harry and Ginny know that lunch was ready. The four teenagers ate in silence…until the boys started a burping contest.

Ron won.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and shook their heads, disgusted but laughing.

Arthur and Molly returned with George later that afternoon. They decided to have his funeral the next day and then it would be Remus and Tonks’s.

Harry felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Remus and Tonks had had a baby, Teddy. Remus had decided to make Harry Teddy’s godfather. He felt as if all these deaths were on his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night Harry and Ginny lay in bed, Ginny curled against Harry’s side with an arm across his stomach. Harry lay on his back, looking at the ceiling. He was dreading tomorrow – the beginning of funerals – and he felt responsible for them all. He dreaded Fred’s the most and was waiting for the Weasleys to hate him, waiting for George to pound him to the ground for being the cause of his twin’s death. It was his fault that their son and brother was dead.

He rolled onto his side, facing the wall, careful not to disturb Ginny. He closed his eyes to go to sleep, but sleep never found him. The dread of tomorrow had his nerves on end, so much so that his stomach started to ache. He pressed a hand to his belly and felt it bubble.

He was just trying to remember if his stomachache was from nerves or something funny he may have eaten when it hit him. He’d be facing not one, not two, but _three_ families tomorrow. Fred’s funeral was in the morning, followed by Remus and Tonks’s and lastly Colin’s. He felt the pang of guilt and dread roll doubly in his abdomen.

Ginny’s small hand moved his and rubbed his stomach in a small circle.

“What’s got your stomach all torn up? Something you ate?” She sat up and leaned over him.

“I dunno, Gin, it just feels upset.”

Ginny kissed the back of Harry’s head, snuggled against his back and started to slowly massage his stomach.

Harry broke the silence. “I’m dreading tomorrow.”

Ginny hugged him from behind and continued rubbing his distressed stomach. It responded with a chorus of gurgles, rumbling and growling. Ginny continued her massage until she heard Harry snore lightly.

Unfortunately, Harry didn’t stay asleep. As Ginny slept peacefully beside him, he tossed and turned the rest of the night. His mind wouldn’t shut off of what the next day would bring and his stomach rolled all night, preventing him from falling asleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke to an empty bed. She got up and walked downstairs, finding Harry at the table. He looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. He was almost asleep at the table when he felt Ginny’s hand on his forehead.

“You okay?”

He nodded. Ginny sat down next to him just as Molly started serving breakfast. She started to fix her plate, passing the plate of eggs to Harry, who shook his head. He reached for a piece of toast and started nibbling it.

“It’s that all you’re eating?” Ginny placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll eat something else later.”

Ginny shrugged and didn’t push it further. She was afraid to cause Harry’s temper to flare at this hour of the morning, especially as he appeared to be so distressed over the day’s events.

After breakfast was over, the family got ready for Fred’s funeral. The yard was full of Weasleys, friends of Fred and George, past classmates and Quidditch teammates. The officiating wizard started the service, which was short and sweet and ended with a fireworks show provided by George. Harry sat next to Ginny and Hermione next to Ron. Harry sat with an arm around Ginny and the other resting on Ron’s knee.

They then attended Remus and Tonks’s funeral. It all went by so fast before they Flooed to Andromeda’s and walked to the cemetery. The funeral was like Fred’s – short and sweet.

Harry stood at the headstone for the longest time after the service.

“I promise you, Remus, Tonks… I’ll take care of him.” He looked over at Teddy in Ginny’s arms. “I promise I’ll make you proud.”

After standing there for a few more minutes, remembering and paying their respects, Ginny gave Teddy back to Andromeda and she and Harry Apparated back to the Burrow for lunch.

Everybody sat at the table in silence, passing plates and food down the table. Some would take out some food, some skipped a dish and kept the line moving. There was one casserole that looked…questionable.

Ginny passed the casserole in question to Harry, who only took a spoonful before passing it down to Ron, who scooped two helpings out of it. Ginny noticed that other than the one bite of the casserole, there was some chicken casserole and a roll on his plate. Remembering Harry’s stomach was upset, she didn’t push it.

After lunch, they bid their goodbyes to the family, walked to the Apparition point and disapparated to an alley, from which they walked to the Muggle church where Colin’s funeral was being held.

Harry sat next to Ginny in the back of the church and felt his stomach churn as the minister started the services. He wondered if he would need to sneak out to use the bathroom.

Luckily for him, though, the service only lasted an hour and as soon as the graveside was over and they paid their respects to the family, they walked toward the alley they Apparated into. Andromeda’s house was on the way and Harry felt that if they Apparated back to the Burrow, he would lose the battle with his stomach.

“Gin, what do you say to popping into Andromeda’s and Flooing to the Burrow?” Harry silently hoped that she would agree. When she nodded, he opened the gate.

“Good idea, my heels are killing me.”

Andromeda was at the door when they reached the porch. “Want to Floo to the Burrow?”

“You read our minds,” Ginny said. After a quick check on Teddy and a promise to stop by another day, they Flooed to the Burrow.

Molly was there to greet them as they stepped out of the grate. “How was the service?”

Ginny sat down and kicked off her heels. “It was lovely.” She eyed Harry as he went upstairs. “But I think it’s really affected, Harry. I could tell he was uncomfortable. Colin’s family was very caring and Dennis said that he spoke highly of Harry. His parents were happy to put a name with the face and Dennis told me that they had gone through his things and found some envelopes with Harry’s name on them. Dennis guessed they were pictures. He said he’d send them when he had the time.”

Molly smiled and looked at her daughter’s face. She could tell that she was worried about Harry.

“Is he alright?”

Ginny turned to the stairs. “I don’t know.” She got up and went upstairs, meeting Ron and Hermione coming out of the bathroom.

“I’m trying to remember who else ate it,” Hermione was saying with an arm around Ron. “No one else is sick.”

“You okay, Ron?” Ginny asked, noticing that her brother looked ill.

“I performed a diagnostic charm and he has food poisoning,” Hermione explained.

“He ate that one casserole at lunch?”

Ron cringed. “It was watery and…what exactly was it, Hermione?”

Hermione patted his shoulder. “It looked like tuna noodle and not something Molly would have made.”

Ginny patted Ron’s shoulder. “Feel better soon, Ron. Hermione, did it look like Ron was the only one who ate it?”

Hermione shrugged. “I think Ron had a big helping of it, but then I remembered that…” She paused, motioning to something behind Ginny. The younger witch swung around to find Harry leaning against the doorway to her room.

“Harry, are you okay?”

Harry shook his head. He felt his stomach lurch and then made a beeline for the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. Ginny followed as Hermione led Ron back to his room. Ginny knelt beside Harry and rubbed his back as he threw up. Once he was done, he leaned his head on the toilet.

“Gin…” he groaned. “I don’t feel very good.”

Ginny rubbed his back and shoulder blades. “Your stomach hurt?”

Harry nodded.

“Did it start hurting during Colin’s funeral?”

Harry nodded again. “I think I have what Ron has.” He wrapped an arm around his stomach and it suddenly clicked with Ginny. It had been that questionable casserole one of the house elves had made and sent to the Burrow. Harry had had a spoonful and Ron had had two, and now they were both down for the count.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Harry nodded, slowly getting up. He let Ginny guide him back to her room, where he laid down on the bed, curling into a little ball and wrapping his arms around his stomach. Ginny placed a bucket beside the bed and sat down, running her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. She changed out of her black dress and slipped into a pair of shorts and one of Harry’s old Quidditch shirts. She didn’t care that it was one that had “Potter” on the back. She then pulled off Harry’s T-shirt and pants and changed him into pajamas.

“Does that feel better, being in something more comfortable?”

Harry just groaned and turned over in the bed, gripping his stomach.

Ginny placed her hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Gin…” Harry groaned her name and in response, Ginny settled herself beside him, letting him lay his head in her lap. “My stomach hurts,” he whined and curled tighter into a ball.

“Shush, it’s okay. I’m right here. You’ll feel better soon, I promise.” Ginny rubbed his back, trying anything to comfort him.

“Ginny.”

She turned at the sound of her name in the doorway and saw Molly standing at the door.

“Is he okay?”

“You know that casserole that no one ate but Harry and Ron?” Ginny asked.

“They have food poisoning?”

She nodded. “Ron’s in his room.”

Molly went to check on her youngest biological son and left Harry to Ginny. Between Hermione and Molly, they managed to move Ron downstairs to Ginny’s room. Hermione and Ginny brought in buckets for the sick boys and cool washcloths to wipe their heated faces.

Ginny and Hermione sat with their ailing boyfriends for the rest of the day, only letting Molly take over so they could eat.

“Harry,” Ron croaked. “I feel like this is my fault.”

Harry managed to lift his head a bit to look at Ron with a puzzled expression. “Exactly how is this your fault?”

“I should have warned you about how awful it was.” Ron went on to describe the texture, making Harry’s stomach churn.

“Ron, can we _not_ talk about food? Keep this up and I’m going to be sick again.” He turned over to where he was facing the wall, holding his stomach, and eventually fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up hours later. He turned over and didn’t see Ron or Hermione in the room. It was just him and Ginny. Ginny had a wet washcloth and was wiping his face.

“Feel any better?” she asked as she placed the washcloth on his forehead.

Harry felt his stomach rumble. “A little.” He grimaced as it rolled. Ginny slipped a hand under his shirt and slowly rubbed it in small circles, relaxing him instantly.

“Want to try to eat something?”

Harry shook his head. The thought of food turned his stomach.

Ginny continued to rub Harry’s stomach, smiling as he started to relax more and more.

“I forgot how good this feels,” Harry sighed. Ginny smiled – she loved taking care of him. She had missed being with him last year – she’d have given anything for one hour or even one minute with him while he was away.

He slowly fell asleep, but she continued her massage, trying to keep his cranky belly calm. Some hours later Ginny was awoken by a shift in the bed. She blinked wearily, wondering when she had fallen asleep, and found Harry lying on his back, hands pushing against his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, brushing his hair from his forehead.

Harry looked at her with a pained expression. “Cramping,” he muttered. “Feels like there’s a basilisk wrapped around my stomach.” He groaned as a particularly strong cramp ripped through his stomach.

Ginny placed her hand back on Harry’s stomach under his shirt and rubbed in small circles. “Better?” she asked.

Harry relaxed. “Yeah.” A few minutes later, his stomach much calmer, he fell back asleep. Ginny smiled when he started snoring, then fell asleep herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sunlight shone through the curtains in Ginny’s bedroom. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but jet black hair. She found her hand under Harry’s T-shirt and started scratching his stomach, waking him up.

“Move a little lower, will ya, Ginny?”

Ginny smirked and complied. Harry stretched and yawned, allowing Ginny full access to his stomach.

“Feel better this morning?” Ginny asked, resting her hand on his stomach.

“Much. Stomach still feels a bit sore, though.” Harry turned his head and kissed the top of Ginny’s head. “Thanks for taking care of me last night and the night before.”

Ginny smiled and kissed him back. “I’ll always take care of you.”

They eventually went downstairs to breakfast. Ron and Harry both ate just a piece of toast each and drank some pumpkin juice. After they were done with breakfast, Ron and Hermione went off to the Ministry to talk to Kingsley about going to Australia to find Hermione’s parents. Harry went with them since Kingsley requested to speak with them about the past year. Kingsley offered them jobs in the Auror Office. Hermione declined, wanting to continue her education and work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry went straight up to Ginny’s room. A few hours later, Molly found them curled up, Harry fast asleep.

“He hasn’t been sleeping much, has he?” Molly asked, wiping a stray hair from his face.

Ginny shook her head and gave him a little kiss on the head.

“You did a good job taking care of him, dear.”

The teen smiled at her mother’s comment. Ginny had known for a long time that she would have a job to do once the war was over and Harry survived. Her job didn’t require a lot of work or training. It was a simple job with some bouts of stubbornness.

Her job was taking care of Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
